La Tarta de Manzana
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Mei pensó que todo ese asunto de la tarta era muy sospechoso. Winry había hecho una antes del regreso de Edward y ahora preparaba otra para la llegada de Alphonse, ¿era alguna especie de ritual amestriano de bienvenida? Tenía que averiguarlo.


FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong> LA TARTA DE MANZANA<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Mei decidió pasar unos días en Rizembull para conocer el lugar donde su adorado Alphonse-sama creció. Quería verlo y saber qué reacción causaba su presencia en é, pues su visita era una sorpresa para él.

Había enviado previamente una carta a las dueñas de la casa para anunciar su visita y ellas le escribieron de regreso (en realidad le escribió Winry) diciéndole que su presencia sería más que bienvenida en la casa.

Al llegar a Rizembull, Mei y s pequeño panda quedaron obnubilados por la belleza campestre del pueblito. Un lugar tan bonito era digno de Alphonse-sama. Buscó en la estación a la señorita Rockbell, la cual le prometió que la recogería. La vio corriendo hacia ella y se le iluminó la mirada. Ya faltaba poco para ver a su hombre. Winry saludó alegremente, ayudándola a cargar su maleta y disculpándose por la falta de vehículos del lugar, a lo que ella respondió con un "no importa", mientras sujetaba a Xiao Mei que estaba a punto de morder a la chica.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Mei? —le preguntó una emocionada Winry.

—Quince.

La mecánica sonrió y luego empezó a murmurar cosas sobre que para el amor no hay edad y demás chorradas de ese tipo. Ansiosa como estaba, la princesa no pudo evitar interrumpir los balbuceos incoherentes de Winry para preguntar por el motivo de su visita ("¿dónde está Al-sama?"), la sonrisa de su interlocutora se ensanchó aún más.

—Ni Ed ni Al están en casa —confesó apenada—. El general Mustang les ha prestado un laboratorio o algo allá en Central y están desarrollando sus investigaciones. Tiene que ser así porque los militares lo están financiando. Se fueron hace una semana. Lo siento por no poder avisarte.

¿Entonces para qué había ido? Se preguntó Mei inconscientemente. No es que Rizembull no le agradara, pero sus limitadas vacaciones no estaban dedicadas a charlar con Winry. Bueno, eso se merecía por hacer planes a espaldas de su hombre.

—Vuelven en un par de días —añadió Winry y la alegría regresó a su visitante.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La mañana previa a la llegada de los Elric, Winry se encerró en la cocina desde muy temprano y el aroma dulzón de lo que fuera que estaba preparando llegó hasta la habitación de Mei. Hipnotizada por el aroma, la muchacha bajó hasta encontrar la fuente del olor y descubrió a su anfitriona manchada de harina y metiendo algo al horno, además, en la mesa yacían algunos de los restos de los comestibles que fueron a comprar el día anterior.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tarta de manzana —respondió Winry con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era muy tarde en la noche y los Elric no se dignaban en aparecer. Tanto Mei como Winry esperaban impacientes a los hombres (Xiao Mei dormía ya en la habitación temporal de su dueña), sentadas en la sala, echándole un ojo a la puerta. Pinako les había dicho antes de retirarse a descansar que si seguían así derribarían la puerta, pero ellas no hicieron caso, atentas a cualquier ruido que pudiera delatar que los hermanos se acercaban.

—Siempre hacen esto —se quejó Winry, desparramándose en el sofá—. Dicen que llegan en tal momento y acaban apareciendo cuando se les viene en gana. No tienen compasión de mí.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala y la esperanza mermó un poquito con ese último comentario, pero el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose reavivó los ánimos a tope.

—¡Ed! —chilló la rubia y, salvando la distancia que los apartaba, lo abrazó.

Edward soltó su maleta y abrazó a Winry de regreso, un tanto avergonzado de tener público observando sus movimientos. La ojiazul rio bajito y lo soltó, comprendiendo su reticencia de dar muestras de afecto en público.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Mei buscó con la mirada desesperada al dueño de sus suspiros, pero no lo encontró. Edward, habiendo captado la expresión de desconsuelo de su sorpresiva visitante dio la explicación de la noche.

—Hubo un accidente en uno de los barrios bajos de Central, hubo muchos heridos. Allá Al se encontró con Pitt y decidió quedarse para ser de ayuda con el retanjutsu. Según lo que dijo, estará aquí el lunes por la mañana.

Habiendo digerido la información, Winry indagó curiosa:

—¿Y tú por qué no te has quedado, Ed?

—No iba a ser de utilidad alguna allí, así que decidí que era mejor regresar pronto.

Ni Mei ni Winry necesitaban preguntar por qué decidió aquello.

Mei se retiró después de una educada despedida, sabía que ella salía sobrando allí, pero a medida que subía por la escalera le picó la curiosidad. ¿Y si decían algo sobre Alphonse-sama? ¡Ella quería enterarse pronto! Sabía que no era correcto espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero se escondió para poder escuchar lo que los rubios decían.

Acechando desde un rincón oculto por la oscuridad de la noche, Mei observó cómo los rubios discutían de algo suavemente (automail) y luego cómo Winry echó a correr en dirección a la cocina. Minutos después, la chica apareció con una bandeja, platos, tenedores y la tarta de manzana. La cara de Edward se iluminó ante este hecho y, arrebatándole la bandeja, la abrazó por segunda vez en la noche. Segundos después, Mei huyó despavorida a su habitación y la última frase de Ed que alcanzó a escuchar la hizo sentir una sucia intrusa toda la noche.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sábado y Domingo pasaron rápido. Winry llevaba a Mei y a su mascota de aquí para allá y, a pesar de que no había mucho para mostrar, la xingense creyó que Rizembull era un lugar mágico y hermoso. Durante eso días las chicas nadaron en el lago, tuvieron un picnic, Mei aprendió a ordeñar vacas, pastar ovejas y hasta acamparon. La señorita Rockbell se encargó de presentarla ante todo ser viviente en el lugar y pronto cada habitante y animal de Rizembull sabía quién era Mei Chang y su panda, Xiao Mei y para qué (quien) estaban allí.

"Sólo falta que lo sepa Al-sama" pensaba Mei, mientras mordisqueaba una de las manzanas que habían ido a comprar al mercado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Las ansias habían llegado a la casa Rockbell nuevamente y Mei se había despertado mucho muy temprano, hasta para ser ella. Sabiendo que despertarse temprano no iba a apresurar el reloj ni los trenes, Mei decidió salir a dar un paseo, despertó a Xiao Mei y juntas bajaron a la sala. Allí se encontraron con un durmiente Edward Elric barriga de fuera sobre el sofá, pero lo sorprendente no fue eso, sino que el aroma dulzón de la vez anterior había regresado.

Con la certeza de que encontraría a Winry en la cocina, Mei se encaminó hasta allá.

—¿Qué haces? —una sensación de deja vú se apoderó de Mei, peor no dijo nada.

—Tarta de manzana —y Winry experimentó la misma sensación seguida por una de vergüenza—. ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude guardarte nada la vez anterior.

Negando con la cabeza, Mei pensó que todo ese asunto del postre era sospechoso. Winry lo había hecho antes de que llegara Edward y ahora antes de que llegara Alphonse. ¿Era alguna especie de ritual amestriano de bienvenida?

Captando la duda en los ojos de Mei, Winry se apresuró en explicar con una sonrisa.

—Verás, cuando Al todavía era una armadura dijo que lo primero que quería probar era una de mis tartas, luego, cuando Ed se fue a pelear a todo ese embrollo del Día Prometido me pidió que lo recibiera con una tarta de manzana y desde entonces cada vez que regresan hago una como símbolo de bienvenida, de que están en casa.

Mei se quedó unos momentos absorbiendo el relato. A pesar de la explicación tan simple que le había dado la rubia, la princesa pensaba que esa tradición de la tarta era más íntima de lo que se veía.

—Quiero ayudar para la tarta de Al-sama —pidió, sonrojada, rogando por no verse como una entrometida.

Si Winry la dejaba entonces tal vez Alphonse podría decirle lo que Edward le dijo a Winry. De sólo recordarlo, Mei se ruborizó fuertemente.

"_Te amo. A ti y a tus tartas de manzana"._

—Bien —sonrió Winry, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios—, manos a la obra.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era pasado medio día y Alphonse Elric arribaba en la estación de Rizembull. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa, quería contarle a su hermano la satisfacción que sintió al ayudar a toda esa gente que lo necesitaba, que su cuñada le diera una de esas deliciosas tartas de manzana que solía hacer, que Den le ladrara y correteara con él y que Pinako preparara una buena comida "receta de la abuela", como ella decía.

Ya en el porche de la casita amarilla, Alphonse acariciaba a Den y ya alcanzaba a oler la deliciosa tarta de manzana que, seguramente, se encontraba dentro de la casa. Winry era una buena amiga y no se olvidaba de su tradición.

—¡Bienvenido, Al! —lo recibió Winry, alegre, corriendo para abrazarlo y quitándole el pesado equipaje de las manos—. ¿Qué traes aquí, piedras?

Risa por parte de Alphonse.

—¿Qué hay, Al? —Edward saludó a su hermano y luego siguió en su asunto: comer.

—Winry, ¿por qué has dejado que mi hermano se coma mi tarta? —preguntó ceñudo a su cuñada. La rubia se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Edward, cogiendo su plato.

—Creo que no me toca hacerte la bienvenida más, Al —y siguió comiendo, fingiendo ser casual, pero para nada le salía.

Alphonse miró con desprecio a su hermano. Seguramente le había metido ideas a Winry para quedarse con el pastel, lo peor del asunto era que su amiga de la infancia se había dejado llevar.

—Hermano, que Winry sea tu prometida no significa que...

—Al-sama —lo interrumpió Mei, emergiendo desde la cocina. Estaba muy sonrojada, ¿y si lo que estaba haciendo estaba fuera de lugar? Luego sintió la mirada de apoyo de Winry y continuó—. Yo he hecho su tarta esta vez.

Las palabras de Winry golpearon como un rayo al menor de los Elric. _"Creo que no me toca hacerte la bienvenida más, Al". _¡Ahora tenían sentido! Luego se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que su pequeña y privada tradición de la tarta había cambiado de intenciones y se ruborizó suavemente, la idea no le desagradaba

Winry aprovechó el momento de sorpresa para escabullirse con Edward de allí, aunque se quedaron cerca, espiando el momento. ¡Hey, tenían derecho a saber, eran su hermano y su cuñado!

Después de unos momentos de no hacer nada, Alphonse, para quien la muchacha no le era nada indiferente, hizo uso de sus modales, esos que su madre le inculcó: sonrió con galantería y besó a la princesa en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento, quitándole la bandeja de las manos.

—Gracias, supongo que ahora la responsabilidad se vuelve tuya —dijo, refiriéndose a la tarta de manzana.

Y por el gesto y esa declaración indirecta, Mei tuvo una sonrisa bobalicona el resto de su estancia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, pues para los que no me conocen, me presento: Soy Kristall Blauw, una EdWiner mexicana que escribe Royai y, ahora, AlMei, en sus ratos libres.<strong>

**Este es mi fanfic número 17, justo la edad que tengo. Tenía que haberlo colgado junto a mi actualización masiva pre-cumpleaños pero, pues acabó online como cuatro días después. Sé que es un AlMei MUY ligerito o un EdWin con cara de AlMei, depende de cómo lo vean. El punto es que, espero les haya gustado. Escribí esto desde mayo pasado, pero por una razón u otra nunca lo colgaba, pero aquí está. **

**Me gustaría que me dijeran que no la he jodido con Al ni con Mei, porque son personajes que no sé manejar (bueno, a Al no lo sé manejar románticamente hablando), si no es mucha molestia.**

**Es mi primer AlMei y espero que no el único, porque ¡Hey, el fandom necesita más de estos dos!**

**Supongo que es todo y ya saben, si ven algún error, me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
